Day To Remember
by Haruka Sumairu
Summary: 024. "...and when I woke up this morning I just so happened to realize that today was a special day!" "In case you forgot, it's the middle of December right now. Your birthday's in August."


**August 17, 2012: Happy Birthday Kukai~**

******Dedicated to the Kukai roleplayer himself, Kira.**

* * *

Sitting idly at the small brown table, waiting for their two orders of pork bone ramen (salt with hard noodles, extra oil and flavored eggs, both orders extra extra large), two teenagers stared at each other awkwardly before one of them - a boy with messy reddish-brown hair - cleared his throat and tried to start up a conversation.

"So…nice weather today, don't you think?"

His companion - a girl with long blonde hair tied up in two ponytails - clicked her tongue at him. "Really Kukai?"

"I mean…the weather guy said it was going to snow today and…well, it snowed today…"

"It's the middle of winter, it's freezing cold, and it's been snowing so hard we might be unable to walk if it gets too high. Yet you still call me out for ramen." Utau wondered what in the world she was doing outside of her warm heated house and in a cold ramen shop with this idiot in front of her.

Kukai gave her a thumbs up and a cheeky grin. "Any day is ramen day, Utau!"

Utau scrunched her nose and stared at him as he just kept grinning back. Soon a waiter came up to them holding a tray with their order, and as he set the two bowls onto the table and left with a hearty "Enjoy!", the two teenagers' faces lit up and they both grabbed their utensils eagerly.

Kukai was just about to grab a noodle with his chopsticks before he heard a loud "ehem" and he looked up to see Utau glaring at him with her piercing purple eyes. They stared at each other challengingly, and after a mental countdown they both dug in and ate, eyes sparkling as the piping hot ramen traveled down their throats.

Soon, with a content sigh, Kukai looked up from his now empty bowl to see Utau barely finishing her last slurp. When she looked up and saw Kukai's expression, she groaned and he chuckled. "Victory for me!" he said as he formed a V sign with his fingers.

Utau grumbled in response but still smiled amusingly at him. The waiter came by to collect their bowls and left two cups of water, which the two friends sipped mindlessly for a few minutes in silence.

"Hey Utau, do you know what day it is?"

Utau jumped slightly at the sudden question before staring at Kukai in surprise.

"It's a Friday, wh— Kukai, don't you even dare ask me to sing that horrible American 'Friday' song just to make me feel butthurt about losing our competition," Utau puffed her cheeks slightly in annoyance. "Plus it's copyrighted you know, and I'm Japanese, so I'm bound to have some horrible _Engrish_ while singing it."

"Oh, today's a Friday?" Kukai exclaimed to himself. "Man, I really have to start looking at my calendar more…"

"Kukai," Utau deadpanned, "do you even own a calendar?"

"Probably not."

The blonde rolled her eyes before sipping her drink. "Why are you even asking anyway?"

"Well," Kukai started matter-of-factually, "as you know, my memory is wonderful—" Utau snorted at this. "—and when I woke up this morning I just so happened to realize that today was a special day!"

"In case you forgot, it's the middle of December right now. Your birthday's in August."

"I remember my own birthday, Utau!" Kukai flailed his arms. "And it wasn't what I was talking about anyway!"

She huffed and nodded her head, signaling for him to continue on.

"As I was saying," Kukai grinned, "today is special because it's our five year anniversary!"

"Five year anniversary for what?" she looked at him ridiculously.

"The day we had our first ramen challenge, of course!"

At that moment Utau wanted to bang her head on the table. Of course that idiot would forget everything else in the world but remember a day like that. Utau herself vaguely remembered talking with Amu about something before Kukai - accompanied by a moping Tadase - interrupted. And before they knew it, they were speeding off to a new ramen shop where they had their very first competition.

"You _would_ remember," replied Utau incredulously. She wondered why she was friends with a guy like Kukai as he nodded his head up and down like a little kid.

"So remember this day, okay Utau? Because it's also the day when I ask you to go out with me."

"Uh-huh, sure— wait what?!" Utau looked at Kukai with wide eyes and gaped.

"You heard correctly. Be my girlfriend?" Kukai asked with a sly grin on his face.

Utau couldn't help but stutter. "W-why should I—"

"Admit it Utau," Kukai wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk, "you know you want to."

Scoffing, Utau crossed her arms and glared at him before giving in. "…fine, I admit it." She softened her expression and gave a small smile. "I'll be your girlfriend."

Kukai grinned widely in response and fist-pumped the air. Utau watched her new boyfriend praise himself excitedly with a laugh and wondered why exactly she likes him so much.

"So…now what?" Kukai asked stupidly after his little victory episode.

Utau shrugged. "More ramen?"

The brunette seemed to consider the idea until he grinned to himself and instead leaned close to Utau.

"How about I kiss you first?"

Utau's eyes widened as she noticed how dangerously close Kukai's face was to hers. "Wha— mph!"

From that day on, the two teenagers remembered that one fateful December day as the day they first ate ramen together, the day Kukai finally bought a calendar and Utau uncharacteristically stuttered, and the day they first became a couple.

Because although Kukai still couldn't keep track of the days, that day was a day to remember.

Utau still wonders how she fell so deeply in love with him.

* * *

**Yes, I know this takes place in winter but Kukai's birthday is in summer but this is still a birthday fic so SHOOT ME OTL**

**Not my best work; wrote it in a whim, but Kutau isn't my _forte_ so I guess it's pretty decent;;  
**

**When I complete my Vocaloid three-shot I'll be posting more Shugo Chara fics so...until then, see you LOL  
**


End file.
